Ahsoka Tano
"I am Ahsoka Tano, wife of Kol Kerz-Tak and this is my daughter Ahsoka Kerz-Tak" -Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed "Snips" ''by her master Anakin Skywalker, and sometimes by Kol was a Female Togruta Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars, in the final years of the Galactic Republic. She was also the wife of Grand Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak and the mother of Jedi Knights Ahsoka Kerz-Tak and Kol Tano. A force-sensitive just like Kol, Ahsoka was eager to become a good Jedi Master, and showed she had tremendous power in the Force, which increased during the Clone Wars and also in exile. She was one the few Jedi to also survive Order 66, and was deeply saddened after her master fell to the Dark Side of the Force. In the Clone Wars, she was a fiesty Jedi, who tended to do reckless acts which got her in trouble. Yet she was a great commander nevertheless. At some point in the war, around the year of 21 BBY, she met Kol Kerz-Tak, one who would become her closest freind, besides Jedi Master Plo Koon. Only later, she would fall in love with Kol, thus then be his wife, and be part of his family, where she was the first Togrutan in his family. Also, she was oldest Jedi Knight of his family. She felt glad to be apart of his family. Ahsoka became highly known after years in exile with Kol, where she alongside Kol and Luke Skywalker all helped rebuilt the Jedi Order, which became the New Jedi Order. She also fought alongside her husband Kol in the Civil War of Dathomir, thus helping him restore order to his homeworld. Along with her daughter, son and Kol, they fought in the deadliest war ever, which was the Yuuzhan Vong War. She, just like Kol, also possessed abilities in the dark side, because she absorbed certain abilities from Kol, when she trained with him in the Clone Wars, to which she would learn to manipulate. Unlike Kol, she was involved in many victories for Republic at the time of the Clone Wars, where Kol was involved in the last few. Biography Early Life Ahsoka Tano was discovered on the planet of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon, who was on a mission. After sensing her Force sensitivity, which was seen when she Force pulled his lightsaber, she was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where she would be raised. She recieved training from Grand Master Yoda in sand leviatation. Only a few years later, she moved moved to the rank of Padawan eariler than expected. Clone Wars Showing she was a talented student, and now a Padawan, Ahsoka would be assigned as Commander in the Clone Wars. She would fight in many battle such as the Battle of Christophsis, Battle of Teth, Battle of Gwori, Battle of Maridun, Battle of Ryloth, the Battle of Felucia, the Civil War on Mon Calmari, and many more. At some point during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka was appointed the title of Jedi Knight, but it is unkknown at what time she recieved it. Battle of Umbara Ahsoka fought alongside Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee, in which she piloted her Delta-7B Aethersprite-class to take on the task. She would fight in space against the blockade, in which would allow Jedi Forces to land on the planet. Battle of Kiros Ahsoka fought alongside her master Anakin Skywalker, Clone Captain Rex, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the attempt to free the Capital city of Kiros, which was home to the Togruta colonists. The battle was fought against Darts D'Nar,a Zygerrian, who himself dispised his own spieces. With Anakin, they saved the city of Kiros by dismantling bombs that had threathened to destroy it. The battle was a Republic victory, but she left puzzled on how the entire Togrutan colonists simply just disappeared. A new Jedi During the year of 21 BBY, Ahsoka with her master would meet and encounter a new Jedi Knight, who came from the planet of Dathomir. The Jedi Knight had crashed on the planet, but at first she saw him as a threat and attacked him, until Yoda told her and her master to stop the attack. The unknown Jedi Knight identified himself to be Kol Kerz-Tak, a Dathomirian Zabrak, who was the son of Ghi Kerz-Tak, one of Yoda's old Jedi apprentices. After a little conversation, Ahsoka would welcome Kol to the Jedi Order. A new friend Some time after Kol arrived on Coruscant, Ahsoka began to spend time with him, in showing him around Coruscant and explaining to him about the war they were in. Kol said that he hated war, but he would fight to defend the people of the Republic. As time went by the two young Jedi Knight grew extremely close, to the point where they became fast freinds. Ahsoka also eventually began training with Kol at certain times, which improved many of Ahsoka's skills in lightsaber combat and Force abilities. As her power increased her master Anakin became proud of her, because she was starting to live up to his expectations. She also would witness Kol's power when he dueled Clay, who is his older brother, to which he would manage to defeat. At this time, Ahsoka now knew that Kol would do anything to protect and every Jedi in the temple. Kol captured Some time after Kol would duel Clay, he would be stationed on a Republic cruiser to scourge the galaxy for any Separatists fleet. Ahsoka felt that is was a good idea, because he had incredible battlefield strategies and tatics, which he demonstrated when he gave battlefield plans to the Republic which would help them when a batttle. However shortly after being stationed on the "Hunter", Kol was captured by General Greivous and held hostage, which would then be an attempt for Count Dooku to lure him to the dark side and making him serve as an Acolyte General. News of his capture came from his clone squadron, to which he had ordered to evacuate the warship. All escaped and survived including the naval clones. They had used his ''"Cloaked Eagle" to fly to Coruscant. After recieving orders, Ahsoka alongside her master Anakin Skywalker and Kol's master Shaak Ti, were sent on a rescue mission to the "Hunter" ''with Captain Rex and Fixz, with a squad of twenty troopers. After a successful space battle, the three Jedi, Clone Captain's Rex and Fixz, as the remaing 12 troopers entered the ship and prepared themselves for what laid ahead. Lightsaber training As a Padawan Tano she was very skilled in lightsaber combat for someone of her age. She made use of the unorthodox Shien reverse grip during combat, which was similar to Kol, except the difference was that Kol combined with the art of the Jar'Kai. However, she would utilize the standard grip at the insistence of her master Anakin Skywalker. In addition to being skilled in Shien, Tano also received training in Ataru and was learning Djem So under her Master. Skywalker also gave her training in the early levels of Niman as an exercise, as well as engaging in numerous hours of quarterstaff training to prepare her for opponents wielding saberstaffs. Her technique consisted of rapid switches and feints, darting from one side of the battleground to the other to exhaust her opponent. Tano's combat skills were clearly quite considerable, as she was able to defeat three MagnaGuards single handed and at least temporarily hold her ground against Asajj Ventress and also General Grievous. At some point during the clone wars Tano began to learn Jar'Kai, wielding a yellowish-green shoto along with her original lightsaber. It is unknown if Anakin taught her the Jar'Kai, but it is a possibility, another Jedi Master taught her the form. During Order 66 in 19 BBY, after going into exile, Ahsoka's training in the Jar'Kai, Ataru, and Niman was completed by Kol, who would be her second master, and thus her lightsaber taining was completed a few years later. Around four years after Order 66 was put to use Kol began teaching her Telekinetic lightsaber combat, which she would master at the time of her daughter's birth. Force powers Tano possessed a strong connection to the Force, which was very similar to Kol, and often used it to perform the abilty of Force Jump power and other types of acrobatic feats. Although Tano's Force powers required more training, she was capable of performing extensive telekinetic feats, as seen during the Battle of Christophsis where she pulled down a large wall in order to save Skywalker from a group of retail droids. Tano was also skilled in the use of the Force push power, which she used to save the life of Luminara Unduli and when she used it on Garnac, which led to his death. Her other use of it was when she did a sparring duel with Kol, where she pushed him out of the arena, thus close to surpassing his Force Push skill. Ahsoka also knew Force lightning, which she learned when Kol, showed her how to stop attack, in which she ended up absorbing the ability. She had problems controling it and using it, but learned to manipulate as also control under Kol's teaching. Tano also had a very strong Force sense, able to sense the presence of Plo Koon after his fleet was destroyed by the Malevolence, and the presences of the children who were kidnapped by Cad Bane. She also used Force sense when she sensed Kol' presence in both the light and the dark, after he arrived on Coruscant. She also eventually learned the Jedi Mind trick. Other abilities In addition to her Force powers and lightsaber combat skills, Tano possessed an advanced visuospatial awareness, aided by the hollow spaces in her montrals that gathered information ultrasonically. That passive echolocation was a Togrutan ability which allowed Tano to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around her. This was how she was able to defeat Kol for the first time in a sparring match in 20 BBY, to which before she had failed to use the ability, due to Kol's similar ability as well, except he used his mind as also his horns, thus enhancing his senses far more than any Jedi, but Ahsoka was able to slightly surpass it. This proved to be one of Ahsoka's most dangerous abilities as also, most successful, where it barely failed. Since Kol had a similar ability, both of them turned out to be formidable opponents to many Sith acolytes after the Galactic Civil War Tano was also a talented pilot and also displayed potential as a skilled war strategist by leading an attack that penetrated a Separatist blockade on Ryloth. Tano was also trained by her master to quickly analyze technical scans of enemy ships. Tano also displayed skill in hand to hand combat, also known as martial arts, which she demonstrated on Cad Bane and on Mandalore by single handedly defeating a group of the Mandalorian Secret Service and later holding off several guards where she was able to subdue Prime Minister Almec despite being handcuffed at the time. Another time that she was wehn she became a prisoner of Trandoshan hunters, as Tano was able to kill the Trandoshan hunters, Dar, and his father, Garnac, by only using hand to hand combat and Force powers. Ahsoka also demontrated hand to hand combat skills when she used it on Kol, for a training match, where she was close to defeating him, but lost because she became overconfident. She hadn't listened to Kol, who said before their match that he had learned hand to hand combat from hjis parents who were masters at it, and that he started to leran at at age three. Behind the scenes *''Note: Certain parts of this story are related to original Kol Kerz-Tak story and the non-canon storyline. *I decided to create my own story of Ahsoka Tano, without copying the original story, nor stealing the charcter *The story concludes the and starts after the Battles of Umbara and Kiros. Before it she did fight in the previous battles as seen in the canon story, which won't be mentioned here. This story of Ahsoka is completly non-canon *Certain parts of the story alligns with Kol Kerz-Tak(second story, non-canon storyline). It is where he Kol comes late into the Clone Wars in the year of 21 BBy, after living with his parents for years *The parts of lightsaber training and force abilities as other abilities is from the star wars wikia page of ahsoka tano, but i changed parts of it and will do later